M-Tale (An Undertale AU)
by Aru Parker
Summary: It was kind of stupid, if you ask him. Ask him about his past and he won't answer. Or more like can't answer. Sans looses his memory during a genocide run. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a new place with new friends, enemies and a new name.
1. Chapter 1

He could blame it on the ice patches scattered around the village, hidden from the residents under a thin layer of snow as it waits patiently to trip an unsuspecting passer.

He could blame it on the residents of the village rushing out of their homesand down the snow covered road to the safe house, in terror, knocking over anyone in their path.

He could blame it on the cloud of dust that had settled over the village. It was terrifying to know the dust filling his nose and dusting the snow was once people he knew.

If he blamed these things, he would be lying. It was those God dang shoelaces. They were always comeing untied and tripping him up. Someone kept reminding him to tie them, to double the knot so they wouldn't come undone and prevent accidents like this.

The name was on the tip of his tounge, but he couldn't remember. A small part of him, a small voice, told him this person was important. It was related to the grainy substance in his hand, it told him. The substance was like holding the sand from the beach on a hot summer day, it's warmth slowly draining into the hands that held it.

But, he wasn't at a crowded beach on a clear, hot summer day.

Instead, he was lying on the snow covered ground of the village, it the hands that held the sand and drained it's warmth, like the snow drained his.

Even the approaching headache seemed to soften and the hot, sticky liquid that leaked from the cracks seemed to slow. Though, it didn't make the cracking blue soul to disappear. For it to stop flacking away tiny piece by tiny piece. Or the HP bar to vanish from his sight. His stats didn't look very good from the start, but looking at them didn't help with his dwindling memory, either.

Name: ?

HP: .7/1

ATK: 1

DEF: 1

It took a moment to realize; as his HP decreases, so does his memory.

.68/1...

.66/1...

.64/1...

With each passing minute, he could feel his memory become fuzzier. And the closer he gets to turning to dust. To him, it didn't really matter his memory was fading if he was going to die before it made a difference.

"Sans..." A voice called. It was a strange, but familiar voice. So was the language, but he didn't really pay attention. His focus was on the soul. It had obtained a green glow. someone was healing him. Fixing the pieces of the soul that had fallen off and turned to dust. Violet pieces replace the dusted ones.

The colors swirled together, magic fighting over control. Blue and purple. One grows brighter as the other dims, as if they were in conversation or an argument.

It continued for a few minutes until the colors calmed their quarrel; violet submitting to his magic, but held it's violet appearance.

"Goodbye..." It was the last thing to reach his nonexistant ears before his surroundings vanished under a blanket of black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Trashbag! Wake up!" Someone shouted next to his skull, but when he bolted up right, no one was around. Just an empty, snow-covered village and white-capped trees.

"Down here, ya moron!" He looked down. Rooted next to a red painted rock, was a golden flower staring up at him. It's expression was dull, as if it was annoyed.

"So, why arn't you dead, yet?" It said, clearly disappointed with his existance. "Woah, what happened to your face?" It smirked, almost pleased with the comment. He panicked, his soul pounding in his chest, and backed up to the colorfully lit house behind him.

"Who... What...?" was all he could spit out. His hand reached to his right eye socket and found a crack going straight through his eye, then traced it to the top of his head. The crack led to a spider web of them behind the eye. What made his soul pound harder was the slick red liquid that wet his finger tips. The same red color that covered the rock.

"I... don't know." He felt the crack again, welcoming the chill of his fingers. "Who sre you?"

"Haha. Very funny, Trashbag, but I don't think this is the time for jokes." It waited for a few seconds, waiting for his to say it was a joke. "You can't be serious. I'm Flowey. You've known me in the other timelines." It paused, the snowy climate freezing a look of terro on it's features, then muttered something under it's breath.

""You have to get to the Judgement Hall, quickly," Flowey said, louder than what it had mumbled.

"Why?" Flowey seemed to droop at the question.

"Seriously?" He nodded, reciving a groan from the flower. "You really did loose your memory. This is just PERFECT!" It shouted into the nothingness. The flower said nothing for a few moments, like it was waiting for a response from someone.

"I'll explain later. Now, get up and use that stupid 'short-cut' or whatever you call it." He shakily got to his feet, and leaned against the house.

"Woah, did you finally reach your growth spirt, Trashbag?" The flower insulted. "Your about as tall as your-"

"Stop calling me that," He interupted.

"What? Trashbag?"

"Yeah. This entire time you have, yet, to say my name. My REAL name. And I definently know it's not 'Trashebag'." he was panting a bit after the rant. "Now, if you arn't going to explain anything or tell me my name, then I'm leaving."

He started towards two mailboxes. He was unsure where he would go, but the mailboxes seemed interesting. One was empty. The other had envolopes jammed into it's small capacity, some spilling onto the ground.

"Sans." He was at the overflowing mailbox when Flowey spoke up. "Your real name is Sans. You have a brother named Papyrus and this is the village where you both live: Snowdin."

He glanced at the mailboxes.

 _Sans._

 _Papyrus._

Two mailboxes. Two brothers. One was a pile of dust being scattered across the snow by the wind. The other's fate was still undecided, left with no memory of the first or of their fun times they shared.

"Sans?" The flower called him out of his thoughts, but he didn't realize his hand gripping the empty mailbox and making a handshaped dent in the metal.

"Sorry." He removed his hand and clenched it a few times, re-thinking. "Where did you say we need to go?" He turned to Flowy. The plant seemed suprised by the question, pausing before answering.

"Uh... The Judgement Hall."

"Can we get there quickly on foot?"

"Maybe." It said, "We can get to the Hotlands before Chara, but you will have to run from there."

He thought for a second, pondering his options. He could leave the flower to the problem. Or he could follow it to the 'short-cut'.

"Show me the way."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful place. Truly, it was. From the gold and orange tiled floor to the stained glass windows casting down their beautiful portraits. He wished he could remember it that way, but he couldn't remember his past to blow this view away.

The piles of dust, blown around by the wind, seemed to be stuck in his nasal cavity. It wasn't a pleasant scent, but he- no, Sans had to deal. It felt strange to call himself that; Sans. It didn't feel right, but did at the sametime. It was a name, that much he could tell, but it wasn't his. It was someone else that had it.

Taps of shoes echoed down the large hall, pulling the skeleton from his thoughts. The sound was created by a pair of brown shoes. The owner of the shoes let out a cackle, sending shivers up his spine.

"Hey there, comedian," they giggled. "Ready for another round?" They, Chara, held a knife in front of her face, clearly showing his reflection in the metal. He stared at the knife, a heated anger swelling in his bones.

The killer frowned when he didn't answer and lowered the knife. Their gaze seemed to travel over his appearance, red eyes darting here and there. They closed after a few seconds, hiding the terrifying color from him.

"So, Sans," The blood red color came back and seemed to stare right at his soul. "What happened to you this time?" He didn't answer, didn't really need to.

"He lost his memory, you nitwit," Flowey shouted from behind, but realized what he did and hid behind the skeleton. The flower was suppose to hide in the throne room and wait for Chara to pass through. On the way here, Flowey had told him what happened to everyone and that Chara had gone crazy. They had threatened their ex-friend, knife in hand and a wide grin on their face.

"Oh, well, that's no fun." Chara pouted. "And to think I made a new friend for nothing." This caught his attention. Doesn't Chara, normally, come alone? A red heart appeared at the chest of her green and yellow sweater. Then, another one showed up next to it, this one gave off a soft yellow glow.

Flowey mumbled something under his breath, staring in shock at the heart. His vines uprooted themselves from the ground and wrapped around his legs, snaking in between his tibia and fibula, and lifted the flower off the ground. The vines worked their way up his frame and placed the trembling flower on his shoulder.

"They have the soul of justice," he whispered. "I don't know how they would have gotten that. I was in the throne room the entire time." Flowey gently wrapped a vine around his neck and pulled himself closer to the skeleton.

"Well, Asriel," Chara smirked, "If you have enough DETERMINATION, one can go back to other timelines and change them." They pushed aside the red heart and played with the yellow one, petting it's surface.

"Honestly, I don't know why I didn't think of this before." They let out a giggle. "I mean, I'm way stronger than the last timeline and this soul was begging for JUSTICE. They were killed in an unjust way, don't you think?" Chara smiled at him, sending those shivers up his spine once more.

"I'm just itching to have a BAD TIME. Are you?" He stayed in place, eyes casted down at the ground as the phrase was on repeat in his head. Where had he heard that before? Did he say it, before he lost his memory? Or did he hear it somewhere as he watched from afar? Either way, it made that ball of anger vanish and magic to swell into his eyes.

"Sure, kid," he lifted his head, eyes glowing their vibrant colors. "I'm ready to have a BAD TIME." Chara seemed to stiffen at the sight of his eyes. Their grip on the blade tightened and they took a step back, but held their ground. Flowey's grip on his neck tightened slightly, being careful not to choke him. The flower, too, was shocked by his appearance, but didn't say anything.

The room was engulfed in black as they turned white. Chara's two souls the only thing with color. They made the first move, lunging for an attack that he gracefully dodged. Though, the blade nicked one of Flowey's petals.

"Hey, watch it, trash bag!" Flowey shouted at the skeleton. He ignored him and reached down into his magic, summoning a few bones. Some were a solid white, glowing in a mix of purple and light blue magic, others were transparent, completely made of magic.

They soared through the air as they flew at their target. Chara jumped, dodging the attack, and lunged at the skeleton. They quickly stabbed at him, forcing him to take a few steps back. More bones were summoned and, this time, didn't miss.

Chara cried out, one of the attacks had penetrated their chest, probably breaking a few ribs and damaging internal organs. Dark red stained their sweater, mixing with the dust that covered it. It traveled down their arm, dripping onto the gold floor as it made a dripping sound. Like someone left the faucet running on a constant drip.

They laughed and looked back at the skeleton, their red eyes wild with madness. They held their chest as the bone disappeared, leaving a gaping hole. He wanted to vomit at the sight. The exposed organs throbbed and squirmed as they realized something was wrong, they weren't supposed to feel this cold brush of wind.

"I've never had this much fun, Comedian." Chara went into another fit of unhealthy giggles. "This has to be much more than you losing your memory. You're _much_ stronger than all those other timelines."

"Sorry, kid." He felt his magic flare up inside of him, reaching the brink of containment and was about to burst out. "But, I don't remember the other timelines." A large animal like skull formed behind him, a crack shot through it's eye, matching his. One eye, the undamaged one, glowed a light blue. The other, a vibrant purple. He signalled for the head to fire, and it did as it's master commanded. Chara disappeared into the beam of white light, followed by the sound of two souls shattering.

He kept his arm in the air for a few more seconds, panting from the use of the attack. Flowey stared at the burn mark left behind, almost laughing at what happened.

"You took them out in one shot," he whispered. The skeleton would have missed it if the flower wasn't next to his skull. "You've never been able to do that before." He paused them glance at the skeleton. "How _did_ you do that?"

"I don't know…" He stared at his hands, watching them as he clenched and unclenched them. He looked up and noticed something laying on the burn floor. In a few steps, he picked it up. The action didn't cause it, might have, but probably didn't. As soon as his phalanges touched the locket, a blinding white pain shot through his skull. He yelp, his grip on the locket tightening. His head throbbed for a few seconds, fading away like nothing happened. He opened his eyes and found himself on the ground, staring up at a the top of a large hole. When did he collapse? Better yet, where was Flowey?

The absence of the plant's vines made his stomach churn in worry. He tried to move but, nothing happened. His body just wouldn't do what he wanted it to do. Then, his arm moved, but it wasn't his. This arm was covered in a blue fabric. His hands weren't bones, but flesh.

His body picked itself up and hobbled over to a shard of mirrored glass that laid on the ground. The face that stared at him wasn't his either. This one had brown hair and was fair skinned. Two large red eyes stared at him.

Chara.

The body limped over to down a path leading out of the room. This led him to another room, just as dark as the last. Though, in the middle was a gold flower, Flowey to be exact. His petal didn't have the small nick that he had acquired from the fight, though, so was this his Flowey?

He blinked and found himself laying on the floor, staring at a worried Flowey. This one had the ruined petal. He groaned and looked around. He was back at the Judgment Hall.

"Take it easy," Flowey said. "You hit your head on the floor and reopened those cracks on the back of your skull." He pushed himself off the ground, despite the flower's complaining and worrying. He felt the cracks, once he was in a seated position, and winced when he found a particularly tender spot. He pulled away, blood coating his fingers.

"What happened?" Flowey asked. He looked around, realizing the locket wasn't in his hand anymore.

"I don't know…" He grabbed the red heart locket, that must have skittered away when he collapsed. He held it and closed his eyes, wishing to see more of what happened. It didn't work. "I saw something. I was Chara and I was in a room, or cavern, they walked into another room and…" He laid his gaze on the flower, confused by the event that he saw. "You were there."

"Did I say anything?" Flowey asked, who clearly knew what the skeleton saw.

"No." The flower breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't say anything. He stared at his… friend? In confusion. It was clear the flower was hiding something, but didn't want to share.

"Come on, let's go get you something better to wear while we wait for the next reset." Flowey climbed back to his spot on the skeleton's shoulder. The skeleton stood and started for the entrance out of the hall, back to Snowdin.

"Quick question." Flowey glanced at him. "What's a reset?"


	4. Chapter 4

He pulled the tan trench coat around his thin frame, trying to keep what little heat he had in. Flowey's teeth were chattering, showing how cold he was. They were standing at a small lookout post, waiting for the reset. Thankfully, Flowey had explained it, though it took about an hour for the flower to get him to understand what it was.

They had stopped at a few empty houses on their way here and grabbed something that would have fit. Now, he was dressed in a white button down short sleeved shirt, though the top button was missing, a tan trench coat, a pair of jean shorts and, lastly, a pair of red and white shoes. His old clothes discarded in the Hotlands, having no use of them anymore.

"How much longer till the reset?" He asked the flower.

"Don't know," Flowey shrugged. The skeleton sighed in annoyance and sat in a pile of snow. "Hopefully, your memory will return with it."

"Me, too." He closed his eyes for a few seconds, a new sound rang in his skull. He opened his eyes to see Flowey gone, but he was still in his new attire and left with no memory. He sat up, confused as to what happened. Did the reset just occur? Is that what that noise was?

"Hello. Are you new around here?" He turned to the new voice. It was another skeleton. This one dressed in a strange manner. Black stretch fabric covered his arms, legs and exposed spine. His chest was protected by a white crop-top with puff sleeves. Blue bathing suit bottoms were held up by his pelvis. Red gloves, scarf, and boots put the finishing touches on the outfit.

"Yeah." He stood and slid his hands into the pockets of his shorts. He was about as tall as the skeleton in front of him, he being shorter by an inch. Is this the brother Flowey told him about? Is this-

"My name's Papyrus," the skeleton said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "What's your's?" He slid back into thought. His name was Sans, but that's what the flower told him. Plus, it didn't feel right. "Oh my god, what happened to your face? Are you okay?"

"Oh, this?" He pointed to the crack that ran through his right eye. "It's nothing. I'm fine. As for a name, I don't have one." Papyrus put a gloved hand to his face, covering the thinking frown he had.

"I got it. You shall come to my house." He grabbed his hand and started dragging him back to town. "There, we shall think of a name for you and, maybe, wrap those dreadful cracks." He didn't say anything, and allowed the taller skeleton to drag him to the house. He, honestly, didn't care. He wanted to get to know this monster, even if he wouldn't remember him as Sans.

Wait, that's right. Would there be another Sans here? Or would everyone forget that he ever existed?

Papyrus led him to that colorfully lit house from before. The house that was his and Papyrus'. 'Was' being the key word. He smiled at the Christmas lights that gave the house a 'home' aura.

"Welcome to my home." Papyrus shouted, swinging open the door. "How about I whip up some of my famous spaghetti, after I wrap those cracks. You can sit at the table, while I go get the first aid kit." He bolted up the stairs and disappeared behind one of the doors.

He looked around the downstairs section of the house. It was spotless. Cleaned from top to bottom. He entered the kitchen, seeing the same thing. Clean dishes piled next to the sink, not a spot was left on the counter from the dishes when they were dirty.

"I am back with the first aid." He jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of the host. "Oh, fear not… Uh… New friend! It is just I; the great Papyrus!" He set a white tin on the table and motioned for him to sit with him. He complied.

"So, what can you do?" He asked, pulling out some gauze and medical tape. He thought about it. What can he do? Well, there was that one thing, but he had to be careful with his words.

"Well, I can see snippets of a monster's memory. Problem is, they have to be dead in order for it to work." Papyrus stayed silent, tapping the patch of gauze to his head.

"How about… Link?"

"Link?" He turned, asking for an explanation.

"Yeah!" Papyrus smiled. "Cause you can link your mind to a monster's memories." It made sense. A little play on words, he guessed. He said it a few times, letting the name settle in his mind and on his tongue. He smiled.

"Yeah." Papyrus' smiled brightly, his face would break if he smiled any bigger. "I like it. Hello, my name's Link."

"Yippie!" Papyrus shouted and grabbed him- no- grabbed _Link_ into a hug. "Now, I shall make that spaghetti." He rushed around the kitchen, pots and pans clanging together and pasta sauce splattered the wall. No wonder the kitchen is so clean.

In a matter of minutes, two plates were placed on the table. One for him, one for Papyrus. The taller skeleton dug in, taking large bites of the meal. Link took a small bite, a feeling in his stomach telling him it was going to taste strange. He should have trusted his gut, almost spatting out the tiny bite he took. Link swallowed the amount of food in his mouth and went in for another bite. He didn't realize how hungry he was, till now. He didn't care if the food tasted bad at this point.

His plate was cleaned in a few minutes, but Papyrus was already done at that point. He sat in his chair happily, watching Link scarf down the disgusting tasting food.

"So, do you have any family? Or do you live alone?" Link asked. He was curious on whether he was in this timeline or not.

"No." Papyrus said sadly. "I use to have a brother, but he… died a while back." The fork in his hand slipped, falling onto the plate with a clatter.

"Uh… Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Papyrus smiled, his sad aura fading away.

"I'm fine now," Papyrus said. "Now, it's getting late. Do you have a place to stay?" Link nodded.

"Yeah. I have to meet someone, actually.


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened?" Flowey shouted. It took forever for Link to find the golden flower. This was the first thing he said when he saw his appearance was the same from before the reset.

"I don't think I _just_ lost my memory." He glanced around at their surroundings. It was a beautiful sight. Glowing blue flowers were scattered around the dark area, lighting up the cavern. He explained what happened to the flower, who groaned at the fact he was claimed to be dead.

"Great." Flowey climbed up to the collarbone and wrapped his vines around his arm. "Think you can teleport us to the Judgement Hall? Chara should be there soon."

"I could try." Link closed his eyes and thought about the hall and it's golden walls. The path from the Waterfalls to the hall opened up.

"Will you hurry up, already!" shouted Flowey into his nonexistent ear. Luckily, it was covered by the black beanie Papyrus gave him, to hide the bandages. Unluckily, he lost focus and teleported to somewhere he didn't recognize.

"What did you do!?" Flowey shouted, even louder than the shout that distracted him. The place was white. That's it. No buildings. No streets. No monsters. Just white. No grass. No trees. No sky. Just white for miles around.

"Hey, Flowey," Link whispered. "Any ideas where we are?" The flower shook his head. Then, looked around to find some sort of landmark.

"What are you doing here?" Link spun around to the new voice. It was a skeleton. This one shorter than him by a foot. He wore a grey and cream shirt, with light blue triangles on the sleeves. Brown suspenders were slung over his shoulders, holding up a pair of brown shorts. A two-toned scarf was wrapped around his neck, furry light blue jacket tied around his waist and a large paintbrush strapped to his back. The stranger's eyes caught his attention, a yellow star and a blueish diamond for eye lights.

"Um… I don't know." The shorter skeleton gave him a confused expression. He took a step forward and Link stiffened. He examined Link, looking up and down his frame.

"So, are you a Sans, Papyrus, or Gaster?" He asked, looking up from his examination. "Why is Flowey with you?" He poked the flower, who tried to bite the gloved finger.

"Um… Well, Flowey said my name was Sans," His eyes followed the strange skeleton as he circled Link. "But, I don't remember it. Papyrus helped me think of a new one."

"So, what is it now?" The skeleton was staring at his face. Or his eyes to be more specific.

"Uh, Link."

"Can you glow your eyes?" He pushed his magic into his eye sockets. The skeleton didn't say anything, his own eye sockets widen. He pulled out a book and started flipping through it's pages, mumbling to himself. This continued for a few minutes, till he slapped the book shut and moaned.

"I'm Inktale!Sans, but everyone else calls me Ink." The skeleton held out a hand, and Link took it. "So, Link, can you explain to me what happened?" He did, beginning with the strange voice he heard before he passed out to the teleporting attempt.

"I see. So, I'm guessing you're a Gaster and Sans fusion." Ink concluded, once Link's tale was done. "That still doesn't explain how no one remembers you. Or the fact Papyrus says you're dead."

"We still don't know how our Chara got the soul of JUSTICE," Flowey added. He had been so quiet, Link forgot he was still wrapped around his neck. Ink placed a hand to his mouth, thinking deeply. He froze for a moment and winced, arms wrapped around his middle tightly.

"We have to go." He stood on shaky legs and grabbed Link's hand, before pulling him to a pool of ink and jumping in. Link closed his eyes when they jumped in, then opened them when they were through.

They were surrounded by trees and snow. A small, beat up lookout station sat at the edge of the path they stood on. He looked behind it and found empty mustard bottles and cobwebs. The place looked just like the Snowdin he was from, but this wasn't his. This place was covered in dust, something he hoped he would never have to smell again.

"Welcome to Underfell." Ink said, trying to hide the pain he was in with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Ink explained everything. How he was protector of the AUs, how Underfell was one of them, how the AUs were different. It was a lot of information, but Link listened to every word, excitement for it stirring in his soul.

They walked around Underfell for a few hours, finding no one. Just piles of dust. It chilled Link deep in his bones knowing the piles were once monsters, kids playing in the snow or adults talking about their lives. What once was their lives.

Once, they entered a small house, one similar to that colorful house back in his AU, but different. It wasn't just the lack of Christmas lights lining the outside, the shutters clinging to the window like its life depended on it, or the open mouthed window with teeth bared in a frozen snarl. It was the feel of the house. Papyrus' house gave off a nice, homey feeling, it didn't claw him up from the inside out this did. It cradled him in a comforting hand and with the smell of badly cooked spaghetti.

The little skeleton next to him didn't seem to notice, pressing on and into the haunting house. Their feet crunched on broken glass, alerting anyone inside their presence. The sounds didn't seem to affect Ink, who started up the stairs in the far corner.

Link could feel Flowey's gaze nervously flick to him occasionally. The flower could feel it, too. The uneasiness of the dark room looming over them. The skeleton didn't want to make it know they knew of its presence, instead he picked up a shard of glass and peered into his transparent reflection, the sides of his face cut off. The crack in his eye was there, plain as day for all to see. He leaked magic into his sockets, the curiosity of what Flowey, Chara and Ink were so focused on.

It didn't surprise him, not like it did with the others. He stared back at the colorful orbs in the shard of glass. It drowned out the image of his face, but he could still tell which eye it was holding the contest. The untouched eye glowed a nice, comforting blue. It seemed familiar, containing his forgotten memories and life.

The other glowed between the pieces of bone, separated by the dark space. It was a gentle purple, holding new memories and new beginnings, holding his new future. It was a new path he had to take. The purple eye also held something different, something the blue didn't. Curiosity. While the comforting blue did contain pain and torture, the violet carried his new found curiosity for his little adventure.

"Link?" Flowey's voice pulled his gaze from the broken piece of glass. The flower wasn't looking at him, but to where Ink had gone with worried gaze. Descending the stairs, was the colorful skeleton, trying to put an arm around the new skeleton's shoulders, who kept protesting.

This skeleton was more like Ink, being short and all, but the new skeleton was almost the complete opposite of the colorful skeleton. His shorts and jacket were black with gold accents, red sweater under the hoodie. His shoes were much like his style; black and red with gold laces. A single gold tooth stood out against sharp, white teeth, at least that's what it looked like. He only saw a glimpse of it before the red scarf was pulled over his mouth.

"Link, this is another Sans," Ink introduced. "But me and everyone in the void calls him Fell, after his AU." The new skeleton, Fell, turned away and mumbled some kind of greeting. Link only gave a small smile, hoping to see those hidden teeth again, but he didn't spare him a glance.

"In Underfell, they follow a saying that is said in Undertale." Ink led Fell to the beaten up couch against the wall. "It's kill or be killed. In Undertale, Flowey says it to Frisk, but here it's a way of life. I'm going to see if I can find any more survivors, can you stay here with him, try to figure out what happened?"

"Uh, sure…" Link said, slightly unsure of what he was to do. How was he going to do that? This new face didn't look like he _wanted_ to talk. Ink nodded, satisfied with his answered, and left for his search. The house adopted an awkward silence, the small skeleton shifted every now and then in discomfort.

"What's your name?" Fell asked. Clearly, he couldn't take the quiet any longer.

"I'm Link, but everyone keeps telling me it's Sans." This earned a confused tilt of the head, and a scoff. The Underfell resident shook his head and looked away.

"Why?"

"I lost my memory during a genocide route." Link sat on the couch, keeping his distance from the dark character, and removed the black beanie. "When the timeline reset, I still couldn't remember anything."

Fell nodded, curling in on himself and grabbing the tattered scarf in both hands, pulling it over his mouth once again. Then, glared at the white bandages wrapped around Link's head. They lapsed into another stretch of silence as they waited for Ink. Right, he still needed to find out what happened.

"Hey, Fell." The skeleton glanced up, scarf still covering his mouth. "What happened here?" Fell's eye sockets narrowed, trying to remember.

"I don't know." He gripped the scarf. "It looked like Chara, but they had someone else with them. Boss tried to fight them, but now he's gone. This is his." Link felt his own grip tighten on the hat in his boney hands. How? How were they able to get here?

"Can I see that scarf for a second?" He could feel himself trembling, the thought of _his_ Chara being here terrified him. The thought of what they could do to the other AUs terrified him even more.

"Why?"

"I need to see what Papyrus saw." Fell gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything as he held out the tattered end of the scarf. Link took it in his hands, gently, and ignored Flowey's warnings and protests. The familiar white hot pain in the base of his skull. He gripped the scarf in a tighter hold, trying to summon the memories.


	7. Chapter 7

_White. That's all he could see; white like the void, but not. This white was specked with grey. Cold nipped at his long limbs, at least, what was exposed to the cold climate. His hands were gloved in red, his feet crunching the snow under his red boots. The bottom of his skinny jeans tucked inside the boots. The bottom of his scarf tucked in the top of his black shirt._

 _A figure faded into the snow covered area. He couldn't see much at first, but a yellow and green shirt started to show itself, brown shoes disappeared into the snow with each step, the bottom of their pants soaked._

 _They fought, the area gone to black and their figures white. He called for his magic, creating bones for his attack and launched them at Chara. They dodged every assault like they knew when it would come. He tried to deal the final blow; a large animal like skull morphing next to him with red eyes. The red beam of magic fired at its target._

 _Chara dodged it with ease and launched their own attack in him moment of shock. The blade of the knife was swung across his throat, decapitating him in one blow. His body turned to dust and his head fell to the dusty-snow._

" _I knew you were like us." The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. A brown shoe stepped on what was left of him and slowly added more weight, testing how much the bone could take. He laughed through the numbing pain, cracks chipping in the bone._

 _A large snap echoed in his skull, the last thing he heard before the snowy climate turned black._

* * *

The world faded back to color. It was blurry at first, but after blinking a few times, he could make out where he was. The rough, dirty carpet was better under him than that blanket of snow. Voices tried reaching his ringing ears, muffled by his fuzzy head.

Link groaned and tried to push himself up. Flowey was in his face as soon as he was up. The plant had worry swimming in his beady eyes. He gave his friend a small smile, telling Flowey he was okay.

"Link? Are you okay?" The voice was clear, not muffled and blocked out like the other voices were. His hearing must have cleared up.

"I'm okay," he told the skeleton next to him. It was Fell. The Underfell resident didn't seem like the kind to care. Maybe it was the fact his brother was dead. "That happens."

He pushed himself into a seated position, the only thing he could do. Flowey had wrapped himself back in his place, Fell was seated by his side. The door was wide open, Ink standing in the doorway, letting the cold in.

"What happened?" The colorful skeleton asked.

"I know who did this," Link said, standing on shaky legs. "It was the Chara from my AU. They were able to get here. I don't know how, but they were able to. Did you find any survivors?" Ink shook his head and left. Fell appeared to be caught between confusion and helplessness. Link couldn't blame him. He did lose his brother, have his house broken into by monsters from another universe, then witness one of them fall to the floor as they lose themselves in his memories. Fell gave the fabric in his hand a tight squeeze before helping Link up on the couch. Despite the slow speed Fell lifted him up at, his head was pounding. The vibrations trickled down his spine and throughout his bones.

"Thanks," Link said, giving a small smile. Fell only nodded and curled in on himself, seaking the little comfort his brother's old scarf, a quiet falling over the small skeleton. Link leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes, hoping for the pounding to stop.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep. Ink was standing over in a corner of the room, arms crossed over his chest and the bridge of his eyes scrunched together, thinking. Fell had stretched himself out on the opposite side of the couch, loud snores sounding from him.

* * *

"Hey, Ink," Link yawned, feeling a slight pound in his head. Though the headache was gone, he did get up a little too fast. "Any survivors?" The skeleton shook his head. "Did… you find Chara?" Another shake. "What about Underfell's Chara?" The same result. "Frisk?" Nothing changed.

"Fell is the only one left." The colorful skeleton seemed gloomy, like a sliver of depression was stuck in his soul. "Hopefully, this AU will be able to reset without any major changes," he said sourly. Then, mumbled something else under his breath. It sounded a lot similar to, "Like your's did." Ink motioned for Link to follow. He did, dispited Flowey's arguments.

Ink led him away from the beat up house and down the dust covered, snowy road. Flowey's grip tightened, his vine rubbing against the smooth parts of his neck, trying not to get caught on the rough, jagged parts.

The familiar guard station made something spark in Link's mind, a reminder he was forgetting something. What was it? Something he forgot in his AU? Did he forget to ask his Papyrus something? Or was it something he was going to ask Fell? Ink?

"Link?" He glanced up, noticing the large gap between him and Ink. Flowey and Ink were staring at him, both wearing different expressions of confusion and concern. He mumbled an apology and jogged after his guide, the thoughts he had now scattered from his skull.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks since Ink showed him Underfell and explained the wonders of AU travel. Heck, he even helped Link with his newfound abilities after what happened in Underfell. Flowey stuck by his side, and he grew to like the flower. May even consider him a friend.

Link traveled within his AU, staying here and there. Papyrus offered the spot on the couch for a place to sleep. Link turned it down, not wanting to intrude, but Papyrus insisted as he dragged him to the colorfully lit house. He slept there for the night to please the younger skeleton. Then, left before Papyrus woke up.

Chara had attacked a few different AUs and Ink brought him to each and every one. He gathered information from each survivor. But he hadn't heard anything from Ink in the past few days, though. Link wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or bad. Meant Chara hadn't killed anyone, but it could had also mean she has something bigger planned.

"Hey, Link?" Link's attention turned to the flower firmly rooted in the ground. "Are you okay? You've been staring at that echo flower for an hour."

"I'm fine," he assured Flowey, who didn't seemed convinced. "Just thinking about Chara." The flower's stem stiffened at the name and the dirt around its roots shifted.

"What about them?"

"It's been a while since they last attacked. Do you think they got something bigger planned? Did they get another one of the souls?" Link sighed and pulled his knees close to his chest, resting his chin on them. "This is all just getting stressful. I still don't remember anything from before all this. Thought _something_ would have triggered a memory or a flashback."

"Well, I don't know about Chara and their plans," Flowey started. "But I think it's kind of a good thing you don't remember anything."

"How could that possibly be a good thing?" Link huffed.

"Well, you get to have a new start. The resets don't affect you so you won't forget anything." Flowey's root wrapped around his legs and his petaled face met his. "You get to experience everything a second time and find what you like again. If that's not a positive, I don't know what is."

"I guess you're right," Link grumbled.

"Good," Flowey said, pulling himself up to the skeleton's shoulder. "Now, how about we go to Papyrus's and eat some bad spaghetti." This made Link crack a smile and stood up. He shuffled down the dark path, only the soft, blue light of echo flowers soaking the dirt in it's glow.

They made their way to Snowdin. A few of the residents gave the acquaintances some glances their way. Link was a stranger to them, just as they were to him. Flowey seemed to know them, giving a passerby a small smile.

Link rapped on the door a few times and waited for someone to answer. Papyrus opened it, that large, gleeful smile quickly taking over and his eyes widened.

"Hello, Link," he greeted. "Hello, Flowey. How are you, today?"

"We're great, Papyrus." The taller skeleton gesture from them to come inside. They sat at the dinner table. A plate was placed in front of Link, piled high with spaghetti and topped with red sauce.

"You're lucky I had my famous spaghetti already prepared," he smiled. Papyrus scarfed down the meal, smiling passed the awful taste. Link did the same, offering a bite to Flowey every once in a while.

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **I know it's been a while since I've updated this. I have other stories I'm working on and high school has taken a lot of my time, being a senior and getting ready for college. I am sorry about how short this is. Hope you like it.**

 **~ Aru Parker**


	9. Read! Very Important!

**Aru: I'm ALIVE!**

 **Link: Finally! I've been waiting forever!**

 **Aru: I know, I know. And I apologize for how long it has been since I last updated.**

 **Flowey: You got that right!**

 **Aru: Shut up! If you will please let me continue... Now, where was I? Right, I have some good news and some bad. The good news is that this story is far from over. I have a lot planned and I hope you all will be patient with me.**

 **Flowey: I won't be! She's going to rewrite the chapters that were posted.**

 **Aru: That would be the bad news. Thanks a lot,** ** _Flowey_** **.**

 **Flowey: Anytime,** ** _Trashbin_** **.**

 **Link: Come on, guys. Do you** ** _really_** **need to fight?**

 **Flowey: Don't need to, but it's fun.**

 **Aru: He started it! But, it's true. I am going to be rewriting the chapters because my writing has gotten better and I really don't like how fast the chapters are paced. Hopefully, they will come out better than the ones that are up.**

 **Link: For now, Aru is going to leave the chapters up until she has everything set and ready to be continued.**

 **Flowey: Though, it might take a bit. Stupid bookworm.**

 **Aru: Hey! I would like to see you go to college and pass these classes!**

 **Link: Oh, come ON! Will you two STOP IT!**

 **Aru and Flowey: Probably, never.**

 **Link: Stay tuned for the chapters to come and the rewritten ones.**

 **Aru: See you all in the future.**


End file.
